Enter, Nekros!
Prologue “Keiichi. KEIICHI” Keiichi woke up in a room full of computers and a big whiteboard display in front of him. A loud, high-pitched beeping noise was coming out of his computer. “What?” Keiichi yawned. “You fainted,” Sachi answered. Keiichi sat up. “How?” “You were on your computer when you screamed and passed out,” Keiichi looked up towards the screen. The word ‘DANGER’ was flashing on his screen along with a picture of the solar system. “Yes. I found something rather peculiar. A meteor I’ve been monitoring changed its course,” “What does this mean?” said a large booming voice. He turned his head around to see his boss. “Well. It’s designated path was to pass through Alpha Centauri,” “And?” “It’s going to crash into Earth,” “Keiichi, relax. Even if it was going to crash, that will be years away. Nothing to worry about,” His boss laughed it off. “That’s the thing. It was heading to Alpha Centauri. It teleported,” “So?” “It teleported into the meteor belt” Keiichi gulped. "We have 90 minutes till the end of the world," Chapter 1 A loud, blaring alarm rings. A large crowd of people are moving out slowly out of the city. Large men in high vis vests are helping people move. There is a general sense of alarm. There a loud sound and everyone looks up. A large white rocket launched up into the sky. “This is Kenzen reporting to Mission Control. We have reached 30,000 metres. Attempting to enter the mesosphere. Over” BANG! A loud sonic boom echoed as the rocket sped up towards the sky. … “This is Mana reporting to Mission Control. We have succeeded in exiting the exosphere. Over” Crackle “Understood, Mana. Your mission is to assess the foreign object and destroy it. Over” “Got it, Over” The astronauts started to undo their seatbelts. There they split into 2 groups, one of 4 and one of 2. The group of 4 went to a room full of computers while the group of 2 stayed in the cockpit. The group of 2 looked out of the rocket. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ryou turned to Aoi and then back to the window. "Yeah, It is." "It's been my dream my whole life to go and see the wonders of the cosmos, even if it is the end of the world. Whenever I was down, I would always look up to the sky. The whole universe was created but even it would have problems. It showed me that beautiful things can be created when people have the will persevere through tough situations" Aoi sighed "Are you Ok?" "I didn't have the best of childhoods. My parents died when I was very young. My mom died from a weak heart and my dad died being chased from the yakuza clan that he quit from." "Oh. I'm sorry" Aoi shook her head. "It's not your fault, Ryou. I overcame my problems and now I'm here, seeing the universe and saving Earth." “Uhh. Aoi, get a look at his” “What is it, Ryou?” “Is that the meteor.” A large red sphere was speeding towards Earth with a yellow and red sphere following it. They were both running from a transparent sphere. Crackle “This is Shotaro. We have assessed the two foreign objects. They appear to be either a Type A or M. They’re producing a lot of energy. Over.” “But what about the third one?” Ryou asked. ... ... “There are only two. What are you talking about?” “No, there are three.” ... ... “I'm coming up, Over” Ryou put the radio down and looked out the cockpit. The spheres were gone “Wait, where did they go? Aoi, take a look at...” Ryou looked around. Aoi was gone. Her headpiece was lying on the chair “Aoi? Hello?” … Aoi walked down the stairs. '' ''Gullible Ryou, always so optimistic. Dark energy was phasing from her hand. She stopped and looked in front of her. It was the communication panel. She put her right hand up. It phased into a pair of claws and slashed down the panel, breaking it in half. With her other hand, she put her palm forward and fired an energy pulse into the control panel. Her right hand phased back into a normal hand and took out a silver device. “Step one is complete.” A dark voice answered her. “Good. Nekros will be pleased. Come back to HQ and you’ll be briefed for the next mission” “Understood” A dark sphere appeared in an instant. Aoi walked inside of the sphere and turned around. “Well that was easy” Chapter 2 BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The research members ran back into the cockpit. “What happened?” Mana asked. “I don’t know, I’ll check,” Ryou tapped the display which spelt out in bold red text, '‘'CONTROL ERROR'”'' “There’s something wrong with the controls,” Ryou relayed back to his team.'' “Mana, go check the CCTV footage," Shotaro commanded. “Got it!" Mana put on Aoi's headset and sat down. "Homare and Kanzen, go check the panel,” "OK" They walked out of the room. Shotaro turned to Ryou. "Where's Aoi?" "I don't know," Ryou replied, "We were talking for a minute. Then you called about the analysis and then she was gone." "I've found it" Mana called out. Ryou and Shotaro walked over to Mana. "It appears to be Aoi." Mana played the footage. Aoi walked towards a panel with dark energy coming from her hand. It turned to claws that slashed the panel. With her other hand, she shot a laser towards another panel. Mana paused the footage "So Aoi was a spy. Our mission has been breached. Send a message to HQ" "We can't," Mana said solemnly, "That was the communications panel she destroyed" "So we're trapped?!" Ryou asked. "Yes, I'm af- Homare and Kanzen ran back into the room. '' "Yes?" Shotaro asked. "While the control panel was repaired, we'll need a new communications panel," Homare replied "What can we do now?" Ryou asked. "Nothing," ''Everyone turned to Mana. "We're about to be destroyed," Mana pointed to the window which showed the spheres speeding towards the rocket. "Is there nothing we can do?" "No, even if we were to send the missiles, we'd get caught in the explosion and the debiris would crash to earth. "Well, there's nothing we can do now. It's been an amazing time being with you guys. Honestly, I'm blessed to be with such amazing people. We've been through so much as a team so I just want to say thank you to all of you." Shotaro turned towards the window, hiding his tears. "Goodbye," The spheres crashing into the rocket. Chapter 3 No, why were they too late? It shouldn't have been like this. There was so much he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to experience love. He wanted to see the wonders of the universe and the Earth. He wanted. No, he needed to tell Aoi that he loved him. All of those things that he would never be able to do again. Goodbye Aoi. ... ... "Ryou" He could hear Aoi, calling his name. "Ryou!" Her voice was so gentle, like leaves falling to snow. "RYOU, GET THE HELL UP!" He felt a slap across his face and opened his eyes. Mana was in front of him with her hand in a position of slapping someone. Oh wait, that was me. "How are we still alive?" "Check the window," Homare said to him. The rocket was covered by a blue aura. He edged forward. It was coming from a tall, red giant. It has a red torso, red arms and legs, black armour, a blue light in the middle of its chest, thick blue crystals on his shins and forearms and a silver head with a gem on its forehead. It was facing 2 other giants. The first had jet black armour with two blades protruding from his arms and a multi-coloured visor. The second was gray with psychedelic yellow colouring throughout his body. It was holding a translucent, black lance with a crystal on top. "What are those things?" Ryou asked. "I think they came from those sphere things," Kanzen replied. There was a bright flash, the crew looked outside. They were back on Earth, in the same place where the rocket launched. "What just happened?" Chapter 4 "Who are you?" said the black figure. "It's me, Prism!" said the red figure in a heroic voice. "Oh," said the black-and-orange figure mockingly, "This'll be easy," The orange figure puts its spear up and black energy gets absorbed by the crystal. It points the lance towards Prism "SAGITTA NIGRUM" A bolt of black lightning shoots out of the crystal which Prism dodges. Prism starts to fly away. The two figures start to follow him. "How did you find us? There was no trace that we escaped!" asked the black figure. "I'll never tell," Prism flies towards the moon, hoping not to put the other planet in danger. He touches Category:Ultraman Prism Category:Fan Episodes Category:Uchu40